


Just let it go

by leonardodavenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Spooning, Squirting, Trans Male Character, explicit sexual fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: Matteo wakes David up in a good way.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Just let it go

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Tumblr prompt about David squirting and that has lead to a string of requests. So. This happened. Thank you for these prompts, guys! The interest in this subject has been a bit overwhelming, to be honest. However, the reason I wanted to write this story, was more because I’m aware squirting can be a nice and fun experience, and not so mystical as it is presented as, sometimes. 
> 
> I should mention that I got many prompts, and I can’t fill them all. In the end, I had to write this story in my own way, but if there are people out there who feel tempted to try out some of the prompts that I haven’t really filled, feel free to do so (you can find them on Tumblr when I post my promo post there)! 
> 
> So. Trigger warning for explicit content and David experiencing first time squirting, that might not be for everyone. There are mentions of hormone treatment in this fic, and David describes changes in his cock because of that treatment. So. Take care if this is not your thing, and feel free to ask if you have questions about tags or other things.
> 
> There's slightly nsfw fanart by [@hycintho](https://hycintho.tumblr.com/) at the end of the story. You can also see the art [on Tumblr](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/post/190587298624/the-other-day-the-incredible-fanartist-hycintho).

The bed smelled of spring morning and warm skin, of David and Matteo. David buried his face in the pillow, breathing in warm, white musk from the soft sheets and linen. Morning light was filling the room and the damp breeze brought enough chill that he snuggled back into the duvet and into half-sleep.

“I’m not getting up,” David murmured. 

“Hell no, not yet.” A heavy arm draped over his waist, followed by a thick and heavier thigh between David’s knees. A chilly nose nuzzled the base of David’s neck. Long inhale and a sigh. David’s lips curved and he drifted again, Matteo’s body a comforting spoon.

He couldn’t know how long he’d been floating, but the wave of pleasure that washed through him from the loose, stroking hold Matteo had between his legs had David arching back against the familiar, insistent hardness at the small of his back. 

Oh, this was nice. The clouds of sleep hadn’t yet cleared, and for a timeless moment, David rode the way Matteo worshipped him with his hand. Fingertips skimming the trail below his belly button, tracing the ridges of his ribcage, barely keeping his pounding heart at bay.

“So nice,” Matteo said, voice soft, lips a whisper against his ear. “This –“ His wet fingers gripped David’s most sensitive nub, his cock, and squeezed, dragged down, released. “This is so nice.”

David just hummed. Nice was an understatement, and David was no stranger to pleasure. Matteo wasn’t his first one, and with Matteo… Well, the two of them had experimented a lot, so to speak. Fortunately, Matteo was a caring lover, never straying far from David's comfort zones. It had taken a few leaps into the unknown, but finally, David had allowed Matteo to explore his folds in front, and to ease his strong fingers into his wetness. By now, they had tried a lot and they were starting to get almost advanced. 

Although that was probably an optimistic description. Laura had said once, in an oversharing moment, that it seemed like you never really stopped learning new things with sex. Or with pleasure. Like, for instance, multiple orgasms, she mentioned. “Or squirting,” she had added, whispering. 

“Too much information,” David had muttered, and pushed her away, and he hadn’t thought more of it. 

Now, David had a feeling that nice was turning into something even better. Still dazed, he turned his head and hooked his thumb under Matteo’s jaw, curling fingers to the back of his neck and felt soft, wispy strands of hair tickling against his knuckles as he leaned in. He pressed a soft kiss against Matteo’s lips. “Mmm. Morning.”

“Morning.” Matteo’s voice was sleepy and husky.

They were still spooning, but Matteo leaned up and over him and they kissed deeper. The hand at David’s waist tightened lightly and made a warm shudder burn against the length of his spine, spinning low with lust. Matteo didn’t let him up from that second kiss; instead, he pressed even closer. Their kisses heated David from the inside out, burning embers of arousal. For a few minutes, David lost himself in it – in hot, open kisses, Matteo’s tongue meeting his in a slow, wet glide while their hips move in an excruciating grind.

It wrenched a groan out from David but it went muffled in between laboured breaths. Warm, wet licks sent a blitz of heat curling at the base of David’ stomach that he reached out to wrangle more of Matteo’s hair into his fingers, fisting it.

When Matteo finally pulled away, his eyes almost black and hair mussed, David was left feeling a little bit desperate. Seeing Matteo rumpled and waiting for him always made him come a little unhinged. Matteo was hard against David, but holding back, his thighs quivering and his breathing noticeably measured. 

“David…” Matteo groaned. 

The sound in his voice tugged at a deep place in David’s chest, a place that urged him to give Matteo whatever he could possibly want. 

When David bucked his hips, pressing against Matteo, Matteo’s gasp was a sweet reward. The way Matteo reacted to David’s movements – squirming, soft noises of pleasure, but not pushing, not begging or trying to hurry him along – gave David a rush that zipped all the way down to his toes. It all felt indulgent to the point of decadence. Everything felt like more, like it was deeper somehow.

Matteo lay back down, nuzzling David’s neck as his hand stroked over David’s hips and between his legs. Matteo’s thighs was still quivering a little, and his dick was still nestled in behind David, but Matteo didn’t seem to be in a hurry with that, right now. The soft morning light from the window gave Matteo’s pale skin a pinkish glow as he moved under David. This was so beautiful. Matteo was so beautiful, and so attentive. Matteo was everything. David’s chest felt tight with more than just arousal. He had to shut his eyes to calm down the sudden wave of emotion, breathing deep.

“Hey,” Matteo rasped, his voice low and soft. “You okay?”

David opened his eyes and turned his head to meet Matteo’s gaze. “Yeah. It’s just very good. And... I love you.” 

Matteo’s smile was shining, looking confused but happy, and perhaps still a little sleep drunk. “I love you too.” His eyes were soft, arousal still visible.

Excitement coursed through David’s veins. It settled just above the wet flesh Matteo explored with his fingers, causing David to throb in the best way. He spread his legs and felt how the air graced his cock. He wasn’t embarrassed about showing his front anymore, at all, not like when he was younger. His body had taken well to the hormones he’d been taking, and his cock throbbed and hardened under Matteo’s fingers.

Matteo’s soothing patterns over his cock and entrance relieved the ache, but David wanted more. He bucked his hips against Matteo. “Please…”

“Okay, let me –”

The thigh wedged between David’s own lifted and shifted, encouraging David’s legs to spread even more. Dazed, incoherent thoughts unable to catch up, David breathed and opened for him. He was almost leaning backwards over Matteo, with his legs spread over him. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Matteo said, a little breathless now, his heart a hummingbird against David’s back.

“Ngh,” David choked out.

“So good.” Matteo’s voice was a rumble in his chest, a sweet fog that kept David from thinking straight when caught off guard like this. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

David shivered. Matteo stroked him with his fingertips, and David didn’t recognize the noise coming from his throat as his own. His hips moved instinctively, meeting Matteo’s fingers and at the same time moving against Matteo’s cock, that was slotted perfectly in the cleft of his ass. 

“Is this okay?” Matteo whispered. “Uh, just against you like this?

Oh yes. The thought of Matteo rutting against him, everything slippery and wet, sounded hot, and Matteo found himself nodding. “Yeah, yes. That feels.” He took a breath to not make a strangled sound. “Good.”

“Good,” Matteo said from behind him. He gave an experimental thrust and his cock slid smoothly against David’s arse, and David couldn’t help but gasp.

“Is this still…?”

“Good,” David said quickly. “It’s fucking good.” He liked that they took it slow. He wanted them to take their time and he wanted to take Matteo apart, and let Matteo take him apart, slowly and carefully.

Matteo gave a strangled chuckle. He wrapped his slippery hand around David, tightening his fingers and stroking him a few times before he held still and let David thrust into his hand. Matteo palmed David’s cock, humming his pleasure against David’s neck as he kept up the shallow thrust against David’s ass. Matteo snuggled up close behind him, his chest warm against David’s back. Flame flickered and curled in David’s belly, spreading and reaching for more to consume from the inside out. 

Matteo tucked his hand under David’s knee and guided it to hook over Matteo’s legs.

David’s heart leapt into his throat, his legs quaking with the sudden vulnerability.

“What –” 

“Is this okay?” A large, warm hand caressed the length of his thigh in slow, easy strokes. Matteo’s voice was like a hymn in his ear. “You love this, don’t you, David? Don’t move, okay?”

Matteo tipped back to lay flat on the mattress, taking David with him. “Uh, okay,” David said, turning his head and brushing his lips across Matteo’s cheek. “Too tired to move, anyway.”

He was actually too turned on to move, to be honest, but he didn’t admit that. 

“Cool,” Matteo murmured with a low, throaty laugh full of sex and sleep. “I know you can do this. Keep yourself spread for me.”

Before David could feel awkward about lying atop Matteo, their shoulders in line, Matteo’s cock wedged between them and hard against his ass, David’s legs so spread that they rested on the outside of Matteo’s thighs, Matteo’s achingly tender hands were both trailing swirls and sparks down his belly. Fingertips played at his hip bones, palms skimmed the dark hair along his belly, the chuckle from Matteo’s chest vibrating straight through David and into him.

David could feel Matteo’s heart beating. It felt like they were one. 

This was certainly different from anything David had experienced before. He felt so exposed. Vulnerable. And somehow safe, too. Held.

David hummed when Matteo took his cock and worked it in slow, smooth strokes with the tips of his fingers. He paused to scratch his nails along the sensitive inside of David's dark-furred thigh, a single finger leading a path up to lightly swirl and play with him.

“Fucking tease,” David said in a voice he didn’t recognize anymore. He sounded like he was far away.

“It’s nice,” Matteo said, tilting his head to place a sweet kiss on David’s ear, at odds with the hand driving him to an exquisitely slow, swelling peak. Matteo’s plush mouth was a dream at David's temple, projecting images behind his closed eyes. “You’re so handsome like this. I could touch you like this all day.”

Past the point of pride, David canted his hips and whimpered, asking for more.

“Alright, David, I get it,” Matteo chuckled. To punctuate his statement, the very top of his index finger teased David’s folds in the front, eased inside the wetness only ever-so-slightly.

Oh god, yes. The sensation was familiar by now, but David craved more. Matteo seemed to know or sense that fact, because his thumb gently applied pressure to David's cock, a heartbeat later. A whimper escaped David.

“Uh, bend your legs up a bit?” Matteo said next. 

“Fuck, yeah.” David hooked his hands behind his knees and lifted them up and spread them, knowing that Matteo could reach deeper. And oh, yes. Deeper and deeper Matteo’s first finger went. Although the soft edge of bliss fogged David’s senses, anticipation coiled his tummy. Matteo’s finger stroked his front wall, over and over again. Oh, _oh._

 _Right_ , that spot. David’s hips involuntarily bucked against Matteo’s hand. A loud moan escaped his lips. Everything between his hips tingled with delight. 

“That's it,” Matteo encouraged. A second finger worked its way inside, joining the first in stroking that spot that was making David feel amazing. Meanwhile, Matteo’s palm shifted to cup David, stimulating his cock with each motion.

Slowly, but surely, Matteo’s movements became more precise and hurried. Gasps turned to moans, falling between the heavy panting of David’s breaths. Fire wormed its way through his veins. Grazing waves of pooling heat went through him until his thighs were sticky with slick.

“Good,” Matteo grunted, nosing his way down to David’ neck while his days-old stubble scraped against the thin skin behind his ear. His cock, still nestled in behind David, was rock hard now. 

David absolutely did not make a sound. “Ngh. Don’t stop. Make me gush all over you. Have me wet everywhere.”

Oh wow. 

Where did that come from?

Matteo’s movement stuttered. “Fuck, you can’t just say shit like that.”

“I think I can,” David breathed a laugh. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded, overwhelmed. He didn’t really believe he could manage to gush, but it sounded sort of cool to say out loud. Hot, too. 

And it did feel like something was building inside. Something new.

He bucked against Matteo. “Just…. Go on.”

“Fuck, okay, I think I can do that,” Matteo mumbled, and he kept stroking that spot inside of David. Kept working him. His fingers made electric shocks arrow through David, and he gasped. 

“Fuck, so hot,” Matteo mumbled, a smile in his voice like the sun, his finger stroking him within. “You can do anything. Show me how good you are, handsome.”

The blur thickened from there, Matteo’s fingers were slick and sliding inside like waves, lapping at him from the inside out, stripping away every barrier until David gasped and moaned. Matteo never let up, never quickened or slowed.

“Please–”

David’s body writhed for it, raw and wild, an animal in heat. “Don’t stop doing that. Just— right there. Oh, fuck, yes!”

Matteo kept pressing his fingers against that spot. David’s insides were overwhelmed in sensation - numb and tingling but insistently telling the rest of him that it was almost… too much.

Matteo didn’t stop, though. Matteo kept working him, pressing harder and harder. He was leaning up now, probably to reach better and to add more pressure. And fuck, it was so good. Pleasure built in David and it felt like he was soon going to lose it. 

“I love watching you loosening up like this,” Matteo murmured. He was scraping adoration into his neck with his teeth and tongue, ragged whispers stripping from his tongue as he fucked his fingers into David. 

Wet slaps of skin and heightening friction drove David higher and higher. “Yeah,” he groaned, struggling to form words, “harder, fuck.”

He shook against Matteo’s hand, and Matteo did as requested, pushing his fingers harder inside. Then it was almost brutal as Matteo pistoned his fingers against David’s spot, pressing his fingertips directly onto it while David swirled his hips to meet with each thrust. He wanted to weep at how stimulated he felt. And still, he needed– 

David couldn’t take it anymore, reaching down between his legs he grabbed his dick between his thumb and first two fingers. His hand bumped into Matteo’s but he didn’t care. He could feel the wetness between his thighs, slick and noisy as Matteo moved his fingers inside him.

David was shaking. His blood was pulsing thick and full and ready to burst. The familiar building of his climax coiled inside, along with something else. In an embarrassingly strange way, he felt an abrupt and overwhelming urge to urinate. That couldn’t be though. Could it?

Something was definitely building. 

David wanted to come so badly. He wanted his body to just let him feel it, let go. But in spite of the intense stimulation, it just kept teetering on the edge in a way that was driving him wild. David was overwhelmed with how good he felt, even his scalp was tingling with the way Matteo’s fingers were moving inside of him.

It felt amazing; frightening, but amazing. The feeling of needing to relieve himself got stronger. He realised that he wasn't even nearly going to be able to hold it in. “Matteo?” he gasped.

“Yeah?” Matteo breathed. “It’s okay, just let it go.” 

Matteo’s hot voice was enough to send David over the edge. He gave up and let go - and as he did so, his orgasm intensified, more than he ever thought it could. A point of brilliant white light stabbed through somewhere inside, filled him, spun, pulsed, and exploded outwards.

“Oh my ghhhhn!” 

David bucked, jerking himself hard and fast as his thighs trembled with how sensitive he was to the touch. 

Then he gushed, soaking Matteo’s palm, and he could feel how his gush ran in hot trickles between his thighs, onto Matteo under him and the sheets below. The pressure of his fluid orgasm almost forcing Matteo’s fingers out from him but Matteo was nothing but determined. He kept going. 

David was coming harder than he ever had before, the feeling shooting through his entire lower body like wildfire instead of just through his dick. His mind blanked out, everything else falling away until his world narrowed down to the feel of Matteo’s hand inside and Matteo’s cock sliding against his ass. David arched with the flood of tremors that wracked his body, his mouth open and soundless. Wave after wave continued to escape him in almost an eternity of rapture. Crampy spasms wracked his body as he twitched and writhed through his orgasm until he eventually fell still. He gasped for breath.

By the time his body was done contracting magnificently, his thighs were coated in clear wetness he had never seen before.

“Fuck,” he gasped, feeling embarrassed even if he knew he didn’t need to. “We’re soaking wet–”

“Did you just—” Matteo gritted out, almost growling as he stared at his lap. “You got me soaked, fucking hell, David. Jesus, I’m gonna… I’m gonna co–”

David was so fucking out of it. All he felt was Matteo tightening his hands against the globes of his ass, pressing up against him. David gasped as Matteo suddenly took over, thrusting against him faster and faster until his hips stuttered, and he came with a low growl, making come trickle between his thighs.

David took a moment to rub his hand down between his legs, fingers smearing in the wetness there as he indulged in a light grind against his palm. David slid his hand back up, cock getting covered in slickness. Fuck he was messy. Messy and wet and still throbbing a little. A part of him thought he could have continued, but he doubted that it was an option when Matteo just came against his ass. 

A content stillness prevailed over the errant quakes of their bodies, piled atop each other. David would perhaps have had the decency to be embarrassed if it wasn’t for the way Matteo’s breath caught in his throat. “Fuck, that was so hot,” he rasped from under him. Holding him close. 

“We’re a mess.” David finally breathed out.

Matteo nodded, nosing David’s neck. He was splayed out like a starfish under him. “Yeah. Sticky and messy.” 

“I’m too worn out to wash up.” David yawned and turned around to face Matteo, partly covering his body, weighing him down.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Matteo said, obviously going for gruff, but too exhausted to manage it.

“Mmm,” David turned his head and gave him a sleepy grin. Then yawned again.

Matteo groaned. “Fucker.”

David grinned wider. “That’s me.” He chuckled, feeling slightly elated at the same time as he was blissed out and sleepy. “So, that really happened, huh?” he said, his smile turning drowsy. “I gushed all over you. Told you I could.”

Matteo blinked. “Smartass.” A slow smile grew on his face. “And I never doubted it, you know that.” 

They held each other’s gazes. Kissed. 

Matteo’s lips were warm and safe, and his arms even safer. “Was it good?” Matteo asked, stroking his arm carefully. 

“Yeah, it felt... warm. Freeing, in a way.” David slid down from Matteo and turned to face him from the side. “I… uhm, liked the position, too. Not sure I will every time, but it was good today. Different.”

“Cool.” With an oof, Matteo rolled over and faced him. “It was fun to try out,” he said, voice distant and drowsy. 

“Mmm. Definitely fun.” David snuggled close and shut his eyes. He smiled to himself, content to have learned something new. A blanket of warmth and safety wrapped him in. “You can wake me up like this _anytime_.” He yawned again. 

“Not really, not if it just makes you fall asleep again… David?”

David didn’t have to look to know Matteo’s eyes were closed, too. He didn’t have to look to know he smiled, either.

“Mmm…”

“You’re really falling asleep, aren’t you?” There was laughter in Matteo’s voice when he pulled the duvet over them both.

David couldn’t muster the energy to answer. Everything was so warm and nice. A little wet and sticky, but still nice. 

They’d had fun this morning and they would have fun again. And again. 

David was so safe and warm here with Matteo. So content. His thoughts were becoming nonsense and everything was soft and warm. As his consciousness ebbed, his mind went into free fall, swirling with the beautiful chaos of a new dream of a spring morning, soft sheets and warm skin.

[Art by @hycintho on Tumblr](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/post/190587298624/the-other-day-the-incredible-fanartist-hycintho)

**Author's Note:**

> That was it, hope you like it! Please leave me a comment? Or you can follow me on my tumblr [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/) and talk to me there, if you like!


End file.
